1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder and, more particularly, to a cup holder that can be mounted on a baby stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional baby stroller is not provided with a holder to place articles, such as bottles, cups, bowls and the like. Thus, when the user carries the articles outdoors with the baby stroller, there is no space to place the articles, so that the user has to prepare a bag for storing the articles, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when needing to carry and place the articles.